


Markers and Hip Thrusts

by YeolsTruly



Series: Park-Oh Family [2]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor Park Chanyeol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Basically Kai is pinning over Sehun, Blushy Sehun, Bold Kai, CEO Sungjong, Childhood Friends, Choreographer Park Jimin (BTS), Comedy, Consensual, Dancing, Denial of Feelings, Doctor Seungri, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idol Kim Jongin | Kai, Innuendo, M/M, Model Jiyeon, Model Oh Sehun, Mutual Pining, Professor Sehun, Researcher Jinyoung, Romance, Servant Youngjae, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spin-Off, Suggestive Themes, University, confused sehun, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: The untold story about the Ohs painful past and their time during the siblings’ disparity and strife, plus Sehun’s new-found life while staying with the Parks including an idol named Kai who ultimately drives him to the edge.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: Park-Oh Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664341
Kudos: 10





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note: A spin-off to my other fic entitled 'Household Boy'. It's not required to read it but it contains about the Park-Oh divisions and how they managed to fight over their differences and learned acceptance.  
> 

Oh Sehun could never forget his past.

Life was shit and pointless, especially when you’re living in an outskirt area of Seoul, where the small portion of slums resided, isolated from the busy parts of the capital.

Ironically, Sehun was part of that small percentage of people who were dwelling under harsh conditions and environment.

It didn’t end there, for he was only living with his two brothers with no parents to take care of them.

Harsh? It was only the reality. Sehun had no control of his life. After all, he was only barely six years old, yet his eyes were already dead and hollow.

His older brother by two years, Oh Sungjong, took the sole role of taking care of his vulnerable brothers. The said boy was eight, yet he had already experienced all kinds of pain a child could ever endure.

Sehun didn’t want his brother to shoulder all the burden. The two of them tag-teamed and begged on the streets while taking care of Seungri. Few years passed, they were sent off in an orphanage.

A lot of foster families tried to take them which only resulted to one--- they were all awful and dehumanizing. All of them had laid their fingers on the brothers. They were cold, cruel and unforgiving. After series of beatings and commotions, they were sent back in the orphanage.

One day, a man appeared, claiming that he was a friend of their father. He was wearing such nice clothes while carrying a grim expression it blinded the tall boy’s eyes. Sehun had never seen his father. It was inexplicable, but he will never forget the look in his brother’s eyes when he heard about the news. Though their dad never showed up, they were out of the orphanage and back to their old tattered home.

The Ohs never knew how the stranger managed to pull them out of the hellhole. Maybe some connections just to lift their curse? He didn’t know, but one thing was certain, he and his brothers were once safe.

Nevertheless, the mysterious man gave them food, pieces of clothing, and some money for them to use for their survival. He insisted that he cannot stay any longer. He then promised that he’ll back at least two to three times a month to check them out. Sungjong was grateful yet was still oblivious about the man’s appearance. Either way, they were once back to their flat.

Despite returning, the relief didn’t last long. Seungri was a growing boy, so was their churning stomachs. Soon, Sehun and Sungjong were off the streets, wandering aimlessly as they begged for money.

* * *

After two months, the man returned.

“I have some news for you.” He stated, though it was noticeable that he was fidgeting, as if he was on a run, “Your dad wants to send you off to school. He said that he was sorry that he can’t get you out of this place, but once he manages to, he’ll personally come here and bring you guys back to his hometown in Mokpo. It’s located in the province of South Jeolla and its very far from here, but I know you’ll like that place. The sight of the Yellow Sea is very calming you guys can play along the beach as long as you like.”

“W-Why he’s not coming sooner?” Sungjong sadly mourned, his eyes brimming with tears, “Our mom a-already died… We need him the m-most, especially that S-Seungri’s a growing boy…”

The stranger sighed and slowly ruffled his dirty blond hair, “I’m sorry child. As much as he wanted to take you guys, he can’t as of this moment. All he can do is to send me here regularly to watch out for you guys, though I can’t promise that I can come regularly. He do cares for you guys. Just trust him, okay?”

Sungjong cried. He cried a lot, his tears were contagious. Soon, all three siblings were weeping in agony.

“I-I’m really sorry…” The man brokenly mumbled, “But for the sake of yourselves, please be strong and have faith, okay? Sungjong, you’ll have to protect your siblings. I know you’re young but I know you can. After all, you have your mother’s blood rushing through your veins. She never backed out to all of her problems.”

He turned then to Sehun, “And you too, young lad. Just by looking at you, I know you have your mom’s wittiness and brain. You’ll grow into a nice, smart young boy. Use your intelligence to help your brothers.”

Finally he cradled Seungri in his arms for a while. He wiped his tears before saying, “Seungri, my boy. When you grow up, you’ll be the light of this family. Just like your mom, you’ll radiate warmth and will uplift your brother’s spirits during dire situations where hope is nowhere to be seen.”

The Oh’s didn’t understand what the man was saying. Soon, they realized how important those words were.

* * *

Just like what their dad had promised, they were send off to a nearby public school. Sehun studied hard, despite not having many friends. He was lonely and sad. No one wanted to be friends with a peasant boy like him. He learned to lock and hide away his emotions with his stoic expression. He realized that he won’t bother to socialize anymore if they didn’t want to. For him, their survival was his top priority.

Sungjong juggled his studies and his labor in the public market where he worked for various stalls. Some days if he were lucky, he would have free scraps from the nice old lady back there who sold vegetables to feed for his brothers. He never stopped begging in the streets for income too. He became a strategist, and took several jobs. He then started busking in the streets. People were impressed by his innocent voice. They took pity on him.

Like what their mysterious savior had said, Seungri grew up to be a jolly child despite being lanky and malnourished. He was the main source of the Oh household’s strength. He never failed to show to his hyungs how he loved them, how much he cared for them, or how he was thankful to have them. Soon, he also joined his oldest hyung in busking to gather more audience and more income.

Sehun might not have the nicest voice, but he had ways to earn money. In his elementary years, The blond boy joined various academic competitions not to prove himself, but to earn prize money. He honestly didn’t care about recognition and respect. He was only there for the prize. He now understood what the man was saying about him. His intelligence and wit were his weapon against the harsh reality.

He kept studying hard and soon, he also found himself loving how to dance. He joined the school’s dance troupe and won various competitions and awards.

Despite of these, they still have their imperfections. They were still children, so their frail bodies.

* * *

Seungri became ultimately sick. Sungjong and Sehun honestly didn’t know what to do. They barely had no money for them to send Seungri to the hospital. They didn’t know when the man will revisit them again.

Sungjong did his last resort. He went to the hospital and begged for the people to help him. However, reality was way harsh than what it seemed to be. No one listened to him, despite shedding tears and kowtowing on the floor. He was harshly shoved away, cursing for him to never return.

It rained hard that day. The blond wept in despair, “D-Dad…” He wailed, “I-If you really care about us, s-save Seungri. He’s the only one we have, w-we can’t lose him…”

A car rushed from a distance, maneuvering in impatience. It stopped right in front of him, wheels shrieking in haste. The door ultimately open, revealing Sehun.

The driver’s seat opened and revealed the man who dashed on the passenger seat and grabbed something--- or someone. In his arms were Seungri who’s shivering and feverish, barely breathing.

Sungjong felt he was going to collapse on the cold wet pavement. Sehun rushed to his side and shook his brother, “H-Hyung! We need to go now! Seungri’s g-going to die if we don’t hurry!” Soon, the four of them were rushing towards the glass doors of the hospital.

Seungri lived, but he was badly fatigued he was recommended to stay for two weeks inside the hospital.

“Thank goodness your dad sent me off to check out for you…” The man muttered in urgency, “Or else… I-I don’t even what to think about it…”

Sungjong never left his brother’s side. One time, when he was walking back from the comfort room, he saw someone left from his brother’s room. The figure wasn’t the nurse or the doctor himself, much more the man who always visits them on their home, but somehow, the guy was _oddly_ familiar.

The blond walked for few steps until the man turned sideways were he entered the elevator…

He had blurry visions of his dad when he was younger. He had calm yet handsome features. That face. He was certain that face was his father’s.

“D-DAD!” He screamed, but he was too late. The elevator was already closed when he reached it, descending. He knelt on the floor and aimlessly looked down. It was his dad. He was certain that was their father and he just visited Seungri to check for his health, but why he didn’t chose to show up to him?

When he was back, he asked the younger boy. Seungri didn’t see anyone coming in, claiming that he was asleep all throughout that day until the older blond came in.

Since then, he never saw his dad again.

* * *

Years passed, they were still the same. Sungjong’s whose now eleven during that time, was fumingly walking towards the school gates one afternoon. Apparently, someone was hurting his dongsaeng, _again_. Sungjong barely got angry, but when he did, it was definitely not nice.

He saw how bad Seungri’s bruises were. It was the time for him to return the favor.

When he arrived at the back of one of the school’ building, his brother’s assailants were there. They were five, all elementary drop-outs and even two years older than him. His anger and protectiveness was enough for him to teach the bullies a piece of his brotherly affection. Although attaining several wounds and bruises, he was successful to his plan.

Returning home, he didn’t expect the reactions of his siblings. Sehun was the first one to crease his brows and cross his arms, “Hyung, really?!” He retorted. He didn’t need any confirmation that his brother really did something so impulsive and somehow, amusing.

Seungri’s eyes dilated upon seeing how swollen his hyung’s left eye was. Immediately, he rushed to his side, “H-Hyungie! What happened to you?!” He wailed, tears now brimming from his eyes, “Sehun-hyung, I told you not to tell hyung about t-them! Look at him, he’s—- He’s hurt!”

Sehun’s eyes softened, feeling guilty, “I-I… I never thought that hyung would go there and confront them… I just wanted him to know that someone’s assaulting you! I-I never thought that hyung would really do something so reckless!”

Sungjong then chuckled so loudly his two siblings thought his brain might have suffered a short circuit. Wiping a tear on his eye, the oldest foolishly smiled and giggled one more time.

"You don’t have to go to school while carrying anxiety. You’re all safe now." He said before crumbling on the floor, face first before the rest of his body.

The sight was hilarious yet alarming. The duo rushed to his side and reprimanded him for his foolishness and nursed him. Sungjong didn’t want his siblings to take care of him but he was honestly touched and pleased. His siblings pampered him for the first time in his life.

“You always take care of us, even if your body is on the edge of collapsing. I hate you for that, hyung. You never failed to push yourself for our sake, yet I can’t also help myself to feel grateful for all of your sacrifices.” Sehun pointed out later that evening. He pulled his legs and hugged them, hiding his teary-eyed expression, “I-I… Thank you for everything, hyung. I really mean it.”

Sungjong moved a bit and hugged his brother, “Silly you. It’s my obligation and responsibility. It’s natural for me to protect you guys. I don’t regret every single day I’m pushing myself. My mind is always full of you and Seungri. I’ll kill myself if something happens to the two of you. Mom’s already dead and I swore to her that I’ll take care of you guys.”

For once their life became peaceful, until a news arrived that changed their whole existence.

* * *

“I won’t beat around the bush.” The man stated as soon as they sat on the chair. Twelve-year old Sungjong just got out of the school when their savior was outside of their home, specifically waiting for his arrival. As usual, he was wearing his business attire with his signature briefcase. He chided him inside but the man said that he needed something important to discuss with him.

“What are we going to talk about?” Sungjong asked, sipping nervously at his drink. The man nervously clasped his hands together and put them on top of the table, “Your dad has finally settled everything--- Or at least what he thought of. He’s finally going to take you guys to his mansion in Mokpo, more or less, in a week.”

Sungjong almost dropped the teacup that he was holding. Sure, it took almost eight years since their mother’s death, but why now all of the sudden? Most of all, did the man mentioned something about a mansion?

He shakily put the cup back on the table, “W-Why…” He started, “Why all of the sudden?”

“H-He left us hanging on that place!” He spat, “What was he thinking? That his miniscule act of kindness will keep us from dying? Sure, it worked but we barely survived!”

The blond bitterly laughed, “He even never showed up when mom died. If he really cares about us a lot, he should’ve picked us up as soon as our mom died! Do you think that I’m going to say yes that quick? He’s dead wrong.”

The man licked his lips nervously and sighed, “Listen, Sungjong. I know I don’t have the right to tell you something so important about your family’s situation but I think I have to tell his side just to enlighten you.”

Sungjong didn’t like the tone of the man. He was certain that what we was about to hear will probably destroy his sanity.

He was right.

“The reason why your dad didn’t pick you up when your mom died is because of his wife.” The man stated as slowly as possible. Immediately, the boy’s eyes went wide, “W-Wife?” He stated, as if the words seemed unfamiliar and tasted so rancorous and remorseful.

“Y-Yes, his wife. Your dad was married with someone else. Before you were even born, he and your mom were deeply in love. They were inseparable, but your grandparents never approved of their relationship. They forced him to marry his now wife to shut his communication with your mom, but they were mistaken. It didn’t keep him from seeing your mom. Despite being married to another woman, he still loved your mom from the bottom of his heart.”

You might think that a twelve-year old boy will never comprehend what the man was revealing about, but Sungjong had experienced all kinds of extreme pain and suffering in his life.

“Your dad was trapped. He tried to cover his infidelity by bearing children with his own wife, despite not having any attached feelings with her. Ten months after you were born, a child named Chanyeol came into their life, followed by a beautiful baby girl named Jiyeon. Five months after around the time when Sehun was born, his wife gave birth to Jinyoung. There’s another last child, his name’s Jimin whose six months younger than Seungri. During that time, his wife finally discovered about her husbands’ whatnots because he was grieving about your mom’s death. They fought a lot it became toxic and dangerous to the household. Your half-siblings were sad, but clueless. Finally, his wife had recently died due to cancer. She was devastated and hurt. She didn’t manage to fight off her complications and heartbreak.”

“Your dad wanted to rectify his negligence to you guys. He finally wanted for you guys to reunite and to meet your remaining siblings.”

Sungjong felt he wasn’t breathing anymore. He was not mentally prepared for such detailed confessions about his family history. Most of all, it pained him a lot knowing that their parent’s romance was restricted at the first place.

“So…” He breathed, “S-So… At the first place, m-me and my siblings are all… I-Illegitimate? B-Bastards, to be exact…”

The man bolted up from his seat, “N-No, Sungjong! Don’t you ever say that---“

“But it is the truth.” He bitterly interrupted, “D-Don’t euphemize it… I-I… So that’s the reason why he can’t take us straight.”

“No.” The man clasped his hands, “Like what I’ve said earlier, he wanted you guys now. He’s going to pick you up next week. Don’t worry about school, he’s going to transfer you to another school there back home, a better and elite institution to be exact. The decision lies to you. It’s up to you whether you’ll tell this to your siblings or not.”

Suddenly, his drink tasted cold and as bitter as his mood. He pushed it back like how he was repressing his emotions and tried to divert the topic, “Who are you anyway? Why are you running all of these errands and doing our dad a favor? You never said your name to us, yet I managed to trust you which is odd…”

The man heaved another heavy sigh. He fixed his tie and sadly smiled, “Just call me Mr. Kim. I’m a very close friend of your dad and also your family lawyer. I know all of his secrets, including his trysts and his achievements. Believe me, your dad is a good person, he’s just devoured by his shortcomings and mistakes. Take this as an opportunity. You and your siblings will never suffer from poverty and starvation again. You’ll get to know your other siblings, plus your family will finally be completed.” Mr. Kim stood up and pushed the chair, “I’ll be going now. Your dad needs me to his office to discuss about your documents. Now think about it, Sungjong. I know whatever will happen, you’ll prioritize the sake of your siblings.” He said before he was gone, leaving Sungjong broken and bewildered in sorrow and rage.

It is up to him whether he’ll accept their father or not.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjong despite being the perfect brother, also bears the sadistic thoughts his own miseries have shaped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always weird simultaneously writing this fic with [ Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448094/chapters/43704383) . Both features the same family drama but very different genre. Anyways, who doesn't like dramas?

Sehun’s dilemmas were not yet finished. There was one particular thing that was yet to rock his own world.

The lad was doing his daily routine. He had a bad day in school. Usually, his classmates paid no attention to him, or at least pretend that he’s invisible. For the majority of the kids in their elementary school, he was the tall, silent and awkward child whose hair completely turned into white during his second grade. Nothing else. They never acknowledged his skills, for they envied his inhumane abilities.

Eating his lunch alone inside the noisy cafeteria was a mundane schedule to do, yet why there’s a big kid standing in front of him?

Sehun didn’t like the way the kid was looking at him. He was directly looking at his hair, wearing a disgusted expression. The blond remembered the towering kid for he just transferred three weeks ago. He was definitely not one of the kids who had witnessed the rapid whitening of his hair strands.

“You look like a freak!” The kid taunted. Sehun ignored the torment and resumed reading the textbook that he was holding. The topic about how different precipitations were produced by the clouds seemed to be more interesting than wasting his saliva to talk back to the new boy.

The kid was pissed off. He pushed the poor boy onto the ground. Sehun’s apple which only served as his lunch for that day carelessly rolled on the floor. The blond inhaled an amount of air, trying his best just to suppress the anger seething in his chest. That fruit came from the nice old lady back in the public market. Most of all, his hyung had already taken care of his and Seungri’s assaulters, yet _another_ kid was picking a fight with him.

“I’m not a freak.” Sehun spat, glaring at the kid. He then smirked, “You’re just jealous I get to have this cool hair color. Why don’t you get some of your paint and color your hair with white too?”

The kid went rampaging and attempted to punch him. Sehun was faster, for he already learned how to dodge after all those years a lot of people tried to maltreat his family. The bulky kid stumbled on the ground and somersaulted like what happened to the blond’s lunch. Ironically, he landed beside the apple, earning a lot of laughs from the rest of the children inside the cafeteria.

“Oh. That looked like it hurt. You look good together with my lunch, by the way.” He commented, flashing his usual poker face.

The teachers heard the commotion and quickly went to the place to check what was happening. Expectedly, Sehun’s new bully tried to jeopardize and twist the story but the teachers knew the blond very well. He was an extremely intelligent child. There’s no way the teachers would believe that the blond started the pointless fight. The latter was thankful for the fact that his teachers were respecting his own strengths.

After the unnecessary fighting, he met up with Seungri on the gates as if nothing had happened. The brothers happily walked home, sharing random stories with each other.

“Hyung, I got a perfect score in my science class!” He grabbed a piece of paper and proudly showed it to his older brother, “Look at this! I labelled the parts of the heart properly!”

Sehun beamed a genuine smile which he only showed to his family and took the paper, “Wow. You really love human anatomy, huh?” He expressed. The former nodded his head, “Yes, hyung! When I grow up, I want to be a doctor! I’ll cure everyone around the world!”

The taller ruffled his brother’s messy mop, “Then you have to study extremely well, okay?”

“Ne, hyung! I will!”

When they reached home, it was plain dark inside which was unusual. Sehun flicked the lights and saw not a trace of his brother. He tried to locate for the older blond. He was not there.

“Did hyung went to the market without waiting for us?” The tall boy asked to particularly no one. Seungri nudged his arm and pointed something towards the table, “Hyung, there’s a paper there.”

Sehun placed his bag onto the floor and grabbed the piece of paper. It was his brother’s handwriting;

_Sehun, Seungri. I’ll be back late, I’m sorry._

_I have to do something very important._

_There’s some money beneath my pillow. Buy something for yourselves._

_Take care. Love you guys._

_Sungjong-hyung_

“Ri, hyung went to school earlier this morning, right?” Sehun asked. He placed the paper back onto the table, “It’s very weird for him to leave and not remind us first hand.”

The ten year old meekly nodded his head in agreement. He then crossed his arms against his chest and cutely pouted, “Then who’s going to sing with me in the park?!”

Sehun internally squirmed. He almost forgot about the busking that Sungjong and Seungri always do after their classes. Since they started performing in the public park, they already gathered a huge amount of spectators who usually watch for their performances. The money they got there played a critical part in their survival.

Seungri grabbed his hyung’s arms and flashed a blinding smile. Immediately, Sehun averted his gaze, “Hyung~~~!” Seungri sang, “Could you perhaps go with me?”

“No.” Sehun replied. He returned the boy’s brilliant grin with a blank look. Seungri seemed unbothered by his hyung’s rejection. He beamed brighter and started to nuzzle his head against the taller’s frame, “Aw… But Sungjong-hyung will never let me perform alone!” He complained. Sehun sharply exhaled and slowly ruffled his brother’s white locks.

“Seungri, you know I can’t sing.” He insisted. Seungri tightened his hug and propagated a huge amount of comforting sensation to his brother, “You can, hyung. I do like your voice! Besides, you don’t have to be shy! I’ll do the talking, I promise!”

“S-Still no…” He persisted. He attempted to walk away but Seungri was faster. He blocked his brother’s way and clasped his hands together, “Please, hyung! I promise that I’ll pay more attention whenever you teach or help me something about my assignments. Please?”

Sehun slumped his shoulders. He knew he will never win over Seungri’s adorable convincing. He grabbed the jacket that Mr. Kim gave them months ago and gave it to his little brother.

“Wear that, Ri. We don’t want the catch another cold, okay? Sungjong-hyung’s going to be nuts if we get sick again.”

The younger blond literally jumped and crashed against his brother’s lanky frame, “Thank you, hyung! Thank you!”

It ached, but Sehun couldn’t help himself but smile. Seungri was so precious he could just die.

* * *

Sungjong halted his steps and crouched for a bit. He held his knees and tried to breathe and swallow the vexation he was holding back. The night was still young, yet the cold was already wickedly creeping and invading his lean muscles. He kept trudging on the streets, trying his best to ignore the constant throbbing of his heart.

How long has it been since he had met Mr. Kim and confessed him about everything? The blond wanted to ironically laugh for the sudden revelations were just too much. Last night, the old man visited him an exclusive meeting and announced something mortifying. Their dad was finally in Seoul for a business meeting and was planning to pay them a visit.

Blood seethed in the blond’s veins. He thought that their father was just taking this matter a bit too easy. If he was planning to win their hearts with his luxury, then he’s dead wrong.

“If he thinks that I’m going to forgive him that easy then he’s ridiculing himself.” Sungjong muttered to himself, glaring at the pavement as he continued to walk, “He’s going to regret leaving us dying for the rest of his life.”

Sungjong never tried riding the subway before for he was used to walking miles away whether a desired location or escaping his own predicaments. Mr. Kim gave him some pointers on how he’ll arrive the desired station where the latter will wait for him. The twelve year old boy went to the ticket booth and bought a ticket for himself. It took for seven good minutes when the train arrived. Luckily, there were fewer people commuting so he effortlessly got into the train. He didn’t like how dark the passageway was. It was making him claustrophobic.

‘ _Be mindful to each stations_.’ Mr. Kim once told him, ‘ _Don’t be afraid. Just wait for the speaker to announce the exact station and you’ll be alright._ ’

He wasn’t anxious about getting lost. He was apprehensive about the fact that he’s going to meet that _bastard_ which also happened to be his biological father.

The ride on the subway was too damn fast. Sungjong hoped that he could have just turned away and boycott the meeting. He knew to himself that it was better to confront his father without the presence of his younger brothers. His heart will surely break the most once he hears Sehun and Seungri crying from the background. Who knows what will he do once he sees the man’s face?

Suddenly, the blond felt his own feet getting heavier as he walked towards the exit. It wasn’t hard to locate the old man for there were very few people residing in the waiting area. The man was wearing a grim expression when they finally locked gazed with each other. Sungjong wished that he couldn’t walk anymore.

“You made it in time, I’m impressed.” He stated. He then realized how bad Sungjong looked. He was panting heavily and was shivering because of the chilly weather. He quickly went to his side and ushered him outside where a black limousine was waiting for them. Sungjong wanted to protest about not wanting to ride inside the car but he couldn’t even open his mouth properly. Mr. Kim gave him a warm sweater but the blond stubbornly denied.

“Sungjong, I know you detested your dad but at least don’t be so hard to yourself.” The said boy averted his gaze and reluctantly wore the sweater. It was sickeningly comfortable, as if tormenting and mocking him how rich his father was. The limo sped and drove along the streets of Seoul. The duo was silent, calculating each other’s presence. Mr. Kim being an experienced lawyer for almost thirty years couldn’t believe how a twelve year old child was giving him the certain chills. He then started to press his buttons deeper, “So…” He started, “Can you tell me your reason why you don’t want to bring your brothers with this trip?”

He thought Sungjong won’t reply but the latter slowly turned his face, wearing a disgusted look, “Who knows what will happen, Mr. Kim? He might try to kidnap us or do something horrible.” The lawyer was about to reply when Sungjong interrupted his train of thoughts, “Just so you know, Mr. Kim. I will never forgive him. Don’t expect that I’ll beg for him to talk us back to where he resides. Does he think that he can buy our forgiveness like that?” He then returned his gaze outside. The motion parallax was supposed to make him dizzy, yet he found comfort in it.

The rest of the ride remained painfully silent. Finally, the car entered an enormous building and went to the underground parking area. Mr. Kim was the first one to hop out of the vehicle, turning around and opening the door beside the blond. Sungjong also hopped out but didn’t say anything. His face became devoid of any positive or negative emotions. Deep down, the lawyer knew this was going to end poor, yet he didn’t have any choice but to comply. The two of them wandered and entered inside the elevator, still deafeningly silent as ever.

“I…” The man trailed off, “I just want to say this to you, Sungjong. No matter what happens, I want you to remember that I don’t fully support all of your father’s decisions. I’m just doing all of his favors because I also care for your well-being. After all, I also personally know your mother.”

Sungjong barely turned his head. His face was still passive, deeming a lot of repressed emotions, “What do you mean about that, Mr. Kim?”

“I don’t like how your father succumbed to his insecurities. It led him to his own despair, even committing infidelity with your mom. I… I don’t know if you’ll understand this but---“

The elevator rang and opened, revealing a hallway. On its left side, the whole view of Seoul can been seen. Sungjong stepped first and walked few steps ahead before stopping his tracks.

“No, Mr. Kim. You’re the one who can’t _even_ understand.” He stated and this time, he didn’t hid the bitterness in his voice, “To you I’m just a child entering the adolescence stage but I understand _everything_ that’s why I’m so broken right now.”

* * *

Waiting was always been deceitful. How many years did he wait for his father to return? Don’t get him to start again. It will took the lad forever if he started to count all of grudges.

At last, the huge obsidian door opened. Sungjong didn’t like how the lights inside the vast room blinded his sensitive eyes. Most of all, he didn’t like the apparition of the familiar man standing beside the lawyer.

The blond remained standing still on the threshold. He was offended how exquisite the room he was about to enter. It smelled really good. It reeked luxury.

It was hell.

“Sungjong, child. Why don’t you enter? Your father’s waiting.” Mr. Kim said. Sungjong secretly smirked, a manner which he never did, anyway. Frighteningly, his smirk greatly resembled of Sehun’s. He breathed hard before taking his first step. He slowly sauntered, not breaking his eye contact with the man who resembled a lot to his features. He then stopped six meters in front of them, trying his best to stifle his fists from clenching.

“Sungjong, this is your father. Can you still remember him?” Mr. Kim gestured.

Oh. Of course he remembered him. He still had vivid memories about his handsome face when he was still very young. After all, he will never forget the man who left their mother dying and abandoned them for almost nine years.

The blond slowly approached the man who was wearing an unreadable expression. He halted right in front of him and scrutinized him from head down to toe.

His father looked perfect and warm. It was horrifying.

Sungjong bowed but kept his blank face. He then flashed a fake smile.

“Hello, father. At last I finally met you after eight _long_ years.” He stressed, hidden poison reeking from his voice. His father slowly approached him and crouched for a bit to his eye-level. His eyes were now brimming with tears.

Sungjong internally snickered.

“S-Sungjong…” He stammered. With shaking hands, he carefully caressed the blond’s face, “S-Sungjong, m-my boy… I-I can’t believe i-its y-you.” He slowly caressed his white locks, “I-I… Junseok was right. Your h-hair really t-turned w-white… I’m s-so sorry, S-Sungjong… I’m s-sorry…” His father couldn’t take it anymore. He engulfed his son with a bone-crushing hug. Instantaneously, his eyes became dilated and an unfamiliar warmth enveloped the boy’s body, as if a missing piece of his soul had finally been found. He was taken aback, if he was being honest to himself. He almost returned the hug but a sudden surge of his past invaded his mind:

_Seungri’s barely breathing body… Sehun’s bruises from various assaulters… Sleepless nights and churning stomachs… People throwing hurtful words to them… His mother passing away while giving birth to the youngest…_

His vision became red. In one swift motion, the man was on the floor, a large purple bruise already forming on his cheek. In front of him, Sungjong was hyperventilating, fists tightly clenched as his skin was already turning whiter. His eyes were telling tens of thousands of emotions. Mr. Kim went to his father’s side and immediately helped him to stand up. He then turned to the boy, “S-Sungjong… How could you---“

“NO! H-How could he!” He screamed, his voice ricocheting all throughout the four corners of the room. He violently pointed his index finger towards the man who was now holding his injured face, bearing a hurtful and flabbergasted expression, “H-How could you leave us…” He threw a terrifying death glare to his father, “How could you destroy our lives!”

The man slowly stood up with the help of the lawyer and tried to calm down the boy, “S-Sungjong I know you’re mad, but let me explain first----“

“Mr. Kim told me _everything_.” Sungjong venomously spat, “ _Everything_ , dad. _Everything_...” His lowered his head, tears now continuously flowing. He was madly sobbing. The jacket that he was wearing earlier was now slowly slipping out of his quivering body. He slowly slipped on the floor and held his temples.

“H-How could you abandon us and let mom suffer to all of your transgressions?” His voice was cracking but he kept on talking, “H-Have you no shame? I-If you really love mom, t-then you should have fought for her! H-How could you do this, dad! H-How c-could you do this?!”

Try combining the miseries you’ve experienced altogether and spit them out in one blow. Sungjong’s fragile and broken body couldn’t contain the emotions. It was too much. His pride was deeply hurt. His whole existence was crumbling. The man who started all of his and his brother’s agonies were just standing in front of him. He badly wanted to beat his father to death.

Sungjong coughed, swallowing the saliva that was choking him. His sobs were reverberating inside the stunning yet hollow room. He then brushed the tears with the back of his trembling hands. Though it was hard, he managed to stand up. His father went in front of him. He was also on the verge of breaking down.

“Sungjong. I-I’m s-so---“

“Mark my words…” He breathed. He returned his gaze towards the broken man. He licked his dry lips before flashing a humorless smile, “Don’t try to appear again in our lives, _ever_. A-Also…” He shifted his gaze to the lawyer, “Don’t try to manipulate Sehun or Seungri about this. I’m dead _warning_ you two.”

He gave his father one last painful glance before turning back and walking towards the huge door. He stopped on the threshold, still facing back.

“ _Goodbye_.” He airily muttered, “You’re long dead in my memories, dad.” He barely turned his face that was wearing a sad smile, “We don’t need you in our lives anymore. Just focus your time with your other children. I don’t want them to suffer the same fate we’ve experienced.”

As the door closes with an audible thud, so do a heart painfully crashing towards the pavement, hopelessly longing for the blond to come back and change his mind.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun met a rather interesting kid along his way home. Little did he know the surprises ahead upon meeting him.

“Sungjong, please---“

“No.” The blond tried to close the door but Mr. Kim managed to block it with his hand, “Sungjong, please listen to me!”

“I do not want his money!” He spat, glaring at the lawyer. He grabbed the envelope and shoved it against the man’s chest, “I already made this clear, yet why he’s still stubborn as a rock?”

“You already knew the answer for that, Sungjong.” The man pleaded, “Please. Don’t do this to yourself. To your brothers.”

Sungjong’s ear perked up, “Don’t drag them to this.” He gritted his teeth, “I will never acknowledge him!”

“And he will never give up.” Mr. Kim insisted. Sungjong just shut his eyes hard, “Mr. Kim, please. Sehun and Seungri are about to arrive. I don’t want them to see us in this position. I don’t even have the slightest intention to include them to this atrocity.”

The old man finally sighed, stepping back and dusting off his coat, “I’ll return tomorrow, Sungjong.”

“You don’t have to.”

“How about this, if I promise to you that I will never say this to any of your brothers, would you still let me in your home? You guys are still minors and you know that. I swore to your father and to your _mother_ to protect you guys like my own children. You can’t stop me from that.”

Sungjong paused for a bit, thinking deeply about the offer. He was still throwing daggers at the man but he managed to reluctantly nod his head, “Fine. But I want you to stop convincing me about going with our dad. Let him rot, I don’t care what will happen to him.”

“I don’t think you want that to happen, Sungjong. You already said to him to take care of his _other_ children, or I must say, your half-siblings.” Sungjong ignored his words and intensified his glare, “Just promise to me!”

“I promise.” The man replied, “I’ll treat you guys like the first time you’ve met me.” Sungjong didn’t reply back and just turned away, _‘I just want this to end._ ’ He brokenly muttered to himself.

It’s been two weeks since he had last seen his father. He didn’t go home that night because his eyes won’t stop from spilling tears. He thought that it would be easy for him to move on yet he was still mad on how his feelings had betrayed him.

Mr. Kim never left them, though. He was still determined to convince the older. Sungjong was stalwart as ever. Blinded by his own grudges, he did anything that could make the lawyer to stop him from pestering. Still, he didn’t succeed, for the old man was also as stubborn as him. It just made Sungjong’s blood to boil more. His dad was a coward, after all. He just kept on sending the lawyer because he knew that if he would go to the house by himself, Sungjong would do anything he could just to shove him away.

After a couple of minutes when the lawyer had left, his siblings had finally arrived. As usual, Seungri was brimming with so much energy, excitedly pulling his brother’s arms towards the front door, “Come on, hyung! We’re going to be late!”

“Just wait a sec!” The oldest snatched the scarf that was hanging loosely near the door. He then wrapped it around the youngest, “I told you that it’s cold outside so don’t be so rash!”

Behind them, Sehun appeared, holding a big basket, “We’re out of supplies. I’m going to the market for a bit to buy some ingredients for our supper tonight.” Sungjong just nodded, now fixing Seungri’s bonnet, “Okay. Just be quick, okay?” The two of them finally went out and waved him goodbye. Sehun sighed and wrapped the remaining scarf around his neck. For a couple of days, he had noticed how his brother was acting stranger than before. He was always spacing out, as if there were a lot of things happening inside his mind. The blond knew that even if he ask his hyung about it, Sungjong would just ignore him.

Sehun hated how selfless his brother was.

Trying to neglect his frustration, the teen went outside and immediately, the cold weather had draped all-over his thin frame. He cradled his own body and continued to walk towards the public market where his hyung would sometimes work for extra money. He saw the usual stall where he always buy the cheapest vegetables and talked to the nice lady behind the stall. The whole marketplace might be always buzzing with noise and energy, but Sehun secretly liked there. Strangely, the people that were working there were the kindest people he had ever encountered and met in his entire existence. They knew their story and they greatly helped them in times of dire situations. Sehun felt the warmth and security thanks to their kind of companionship.

“Thank you, ahjumma.” Sehun politely bowed at the lady who just gave him a free cantaloupe, “Sungjong-hyung will be really delighted upon seeing this.”

“It’s nothing, dear.” She replied, “You and your siblings deserve much more than a piece of fruit. I wish you boys the best.” The teen bowed once more and continued walking deeper inside the market. He visited every stall he pass by, greeting everyone he knew. One man who sells random sweets gave him a package of cheap candies, “Give this to Seungri, okay?” Sehun chuckled and rested the package against his chest, “Of course, ahjussi. Thank you!”

“Sehun, my dear!” The old lady that sells chicken meat called. Sehun happily skipped and bowed in front of here, “Hello, ahjumma.”

“It’s a bit late! What are you doing here?” She asked. Sehun told her what he was doing, “Nothing much, ma’am. I’m just buying some stuff for our dinner.” The old lady just nodded and grabbed a plastic bag below her stall, “Here, take this. I’ve been reserving this part for you guys.” Sehun opened the bag and his eyes automatically dilated upon seeing the meat inside it, “T-Thank you, ahjumma!” The old lady just ruffled his hair, “Sungjong helped me a lot yesterday when there’s a lot of customers here. Take that and have a good meal.” Sehun wouldn’t stop from bowing, “Thank you so much, ma’am. We’ll use this.” He waved for the last time and started retreating back towards the direction of their home.

Sehun was secretly ecstatic. Despite how cruel their life was, there were still good people who would help them without even judging them. The teen continued to walk and was about to cross the street when he saw another kid standing in front of a convenience store, intently eying the displays through the glass wall. Normally, the blond wouldn’t even care and would just walk away but something was bugging him out when he saw the other child. The next thing he knew, he was already standing beside him, his own curiosity winning.

“Hey. What are you doing?” He asked though his voice was unsure. The boy was tightly holding the glass wall when he slowly turned his head and saw the blond kid staring at him, “Oh. Who are you?” Sehun observed the kid. He was well-dressed like his classmates every school festival, though Sehun was contemplating if the boy was really from Seoul or not. He had dark brown locks and really beautiful auburn irises. He had tan skin and his face was somewhat really familiar though Sehun thought that he might just imagining it, “I-I…” He trailed off. Sehun shook his head and starting walking away, “N-Never mind…” The stoplight turned green and he was about to cross the road when the brunet gripped his one arm, “Wait!”

Sehun quickly looked back, “Yeah?” The boy didn’t respond and just stared on the ground, one hand still grasping the blond’s arm. He nervously tapped his feet against the pavement, “U-Uh… D-Do you have any money?” He sheepishly asked. The blond just blinked few times, “A-Ah… W-Why?” He tightly clasped the basket in his one hand. The new kid looked on his surroundings for a bit, finally letting go of the blond’s hand arm. He scratched his head and hid his one hand inside the pocket of his coat, “I-I.. Uhm…”

Sehun crossed his arms and glanced for a bit at the convenience store beside them, “Are you lost?” The boy finally looked at him and vehemently nodded his head, “Y-Yeah…”

The blond creased his eyebrows, “Then why aren’t you panicking? Where are your parents?” The boy just diverted his gaze, “Uhm… I kinda went out of our hotel room to go outside for a bit. I never thought that I’ll get lost…”

Sehun just stared at him. The mysterious boy mentioned something about a hotel room which confirmed the blond’s suspicion. The lost kid was definitely rich and wasn’t from the capital, or at least visiting Seoul for some reason. Sehun looked around his surroundings for a bit. He had no idea what time was it but his brothers will go home before six in the evening. He tapped his pocket and felt the remaining money he had bought which also happened to be his own earnings. He went forward and signaled the boy to come closer to him, “Are you hungry?”

The boy’s eyes literally shone, his expensive-looking coat carelessly sliding away from his body. He clumsily put his coat back on and fervently nodded his head before hopping towards Sehun, “I-I haven’t eaten since noon…” He mumbled. Sehun just sighed and clasped the stranger’s free hand, “Come on. I’ll buy you something.” He stated before dragging him inside the convenience store.

The blond was amused. Upon entering the shop, his companion literally skipped around the shop, squealing as he pointed on random things, “I-I want this!” He showed a long gummy candy to the blond, “My dad never brings me candies.” He pouted, “He always says that it’s bad for your teeth.” Sehun just looked at the candy dubiously before shaking his head. There’s no way he’s going to buy that expensive treat, “Uh… I think you should get something that will fill your stomach.”

The kid pursed his lips and tapped his chin, “But I really like this…”

Sehun saw how sad his eyes were. He grabbed his purse and counted the remaining money he had, _‘Hyung’s going to kill me if he discovers that I’m talking to a stranger… On top of that, I’m about to buy an expensive candy for him…’_

Sighing dejectedly, he grabbed the candy and gave it to the kid, “Here. Take that.” He said before turning back and going in front of the counter, “Ahjussi, can we get two vanilla ice cream, please?” He politely asked. Behind him, the boy was looking so happy as if he had completely forgotten that he’s lost. Sehun thanked the man behind the counter after paying and offered the ice cream to the kid, “Here.”

“Thank you!” He exclaimed before gobbling up the sweet treat. Sehun just awkwardly stood there, observing the young boy, “Uh… Let’s go outside, shall we?”

“By the way, can I ask your name?” Sehun asked as soon as they were walking. Beside him, the boy flashed a blinding smile, “Just call me Nini! That’s how my friends call me!” The blond licked his melting ice cream and hummed, “I’m Sehun.” He muttered, almost reluctant. The boy named Nini looked at him and nudged his frame, “Then I’ll call you Hunnie!”

Sehun shook his head upon hearing the pet name, “Please, no.”

Nini ignored his frown, “I’m eleven! How about you?”

“I’m eleven too.” Sehun whispered. His companion excitedly jumped on his heels, “Really?! What month are you born? My birthdate is every January fourteenth!”

“I was born in April.” He replied.

“Then that makes me your hyung!” Nini grabbed his hand that was carrying the heavy basket, “Come on!” He yelled before running, dragging the blond. Sehun became surprised and tried to stop the excited kid, “W-Wait! Where are we going? I thought you’re lost?!”

Upon hearing the blond’s voice, Nini paused on his tracks, “O-Oh…” He scratched his head before laughing, “I-I guess I’ve forgotten about that part.”

“Your parents must be worried about you.” Sehun retorted, arms crossed against his chest, “At least try to remember where you came from.”

Nini dropped his gaze back on the ground, suddenly looking gloomy, “I only have a dad…” Sehun flinched but didn’t say anything. He licked his dry lips for a bit, “T-Then what are you planning to do? It’s already noon, by the way. I need to go home to cook for my brothers.”

“You can cook?” Nini asked. Sehun nodded his head, “Yeah.”

“Can I come with you?”

“W-What?! O-Of course not!”

“Pretty please?” The boy clutched his arms. He grabbed the heavy basket from the blond’s hands and lifted in front of his face, “I’ll carry this thingy for you!” He beamed. Sehun tried to steal back the goods but Nini kept on insisting him, “Please, please, please!”

“Okay, okay! Stop shaking me!” The kid finally stopped his antics and let go of his arms, “Yey!” Sehun sharply breathed and walked ahead, “Come on. Let’s go to the park. There’s a police station there where we could call for help.”

As they traipse along the road, the slightly older kid wouldn’t stop from asking a lot of questions.

“Where do you live, Hunnie?”

“Here in Seocho.”

“Oh… So that’s how this place is called!” He exclaimed. He went in front of him and started walking backwards, “Why’s your hair white?”

“I-It’s complicated…”

“Tell me!”

“I-I also don’t know! Now why don’t you stop walking backwards and go here behind me!”

Nini obediently nodded his head and followed the younger. Sehun was amused, for the kid wasn’t really showing any signs of distress. After walking for a good fifteen minutes, Han River was already on their view. The slightly older kid sprinted towards the railing, “Woah! It’s so beautiful!” He screamed, observing the boats that were peacefully crossing the river, “Back home, we don’t have a river but the whole Yellow Sea instead!”

_‘Yellow Sea?’_ Sehun internally thought, _‘Is he from Incheon?’_

“Watch out, you might fall!” Sehun called out. He grabbed Nini’s arm and pulled him away from the railing, “Now don’t be distracted. Let’s go to the station now.” Nini pouted but followed the other boy.

“Hunnie, you mentioned that you have brothers. How many siblings do you have?” The child asked while they were walking.

“I have an older and a younger brother. I’m the middle child.”

“Really? I envy you. I’m always wishing for a baby brother but sadly it isn’t possible.” He pouted. Sehun turned for a bit and noticed the sudden change of his companion’s expression, “Why so?”

“My mommy and daddy aren’t together anymore.” He replied, “I dunno the reason, but I live with my dad for the past six years now. How about you, Hunnie? Where are your parents?”

“I---“

He was about to reply when he heard a very familiar voice just singing few meters ahead of them. Nini also heard the sound and pointed forward, “Ow! Look at there, Hunnie!”

Sehun saw his brother Seungri standing under a huge tree while surrounded by a crowd. Beside him, Sungjong was strumming a guitar that he always borrows from their school. As usual, they were busking in order to earn more money for their family. Nini happily skipped and joined the crowd, “Whoa! Look at them, they have the same hair color as yours, Hunnie!”

“That’s because they are my brothers.” Sehun flatly replied. The boy’s eyes beside him became wide, “Really?!”

The crowd finally dissipated as soon as the performance had ended. Sungjong finally saw his brother holding a big basket in his one hand, “Sehun-ah. What are you doing here?”

“Hello, Hunnie’s brothers! I’m Nini and I’m his new friend!” Sehun’s companion butted in. The blond rose his one arm and attempted to talk but nothing was coming out of his mouth, “E-Eh…”

“Hello! My name’s Seungri!” The youngest introduced. He exchanged handshakes with the new kid, “Nice to meet you, though I don’t think I’ve seen you in the school before?”

Sehun crept towards his older brother and leaned near his ear, “Hyung, I’m sorry if I talked to a stranger but I saw him just staring at the convenience store. He’s lost and I told him that I’ll help him to go to the police station to call for his dad.”

Sungjong rested the guitar that he was holding on the grass, “Oh. It’s okay, Hun. Why don’t we go to the station together?” Sehun quickly nodded and called out his new friend, “H-Hey! Let’s go now!”

“What?! You’re lost, Nini-ssi?” Seungri exclaimed as they walked along the river. Nini nodded his head, “Yeah, and Hunnie helped me and even bought me ice cream!” Sehun just averted his gaze and continued to walk. Seungri went to his brother’s side, “You’re so unfair, hyung! How come you bought an ice cream for Nini and not us?!”

Sungjong laughed and ruffled his brother’s locks, “Don’t be like that, Ri. Your Sehun-hyung just help little Nini so he won’t get hungry.”

After a few more minutes of bickering, the four boys had already reached the police station. Sungjong stepped inside and went to the help desk where he saw the familiar policeman who always patrols along their area every single night, “Hello, Officer Kang. Can we ask for help?”

The officer recognized the teen and nodded his head, “Hello, Sungjong. What’s the matter?”

Sehun and Nini stepped forward, “Officer Kang, I found this kid outside the convenience store. He said that he was lost and he don’t know how he’s going to return to the hotel that he and his father are currently staying in.”

The officer just nodded his head in understanding, “That would be easy as long as he knows his father’s contact number. Do you know your father’s number, boy?”

Nini gleefully approached the policeman, “Yes sir!”

“Perfect.” The man replied, “What do you think he’s doing right now?”

The child tapped his chin, trying to think hard, “I-I think he’s out… Probably freaking out since I’m gone.”

“Okay.” Mr. Kang announced. He just finished dialing the number of Nini’s father and was now ringing, “What’s your father’s last name, by the way?”

“Kim!”

“And your whole name, kid?”

“Kim Jongin, sir!”

_‘Kim Jongin?’_ Sungjong pondered, _‘Where did I hear that name?’_

Nini’s father finally picked up, “Hello. This is Seocho district’s police department. Am I speaking to Mr. Kim, the father of Kim Jongin? He’s currently in our station just waiting for you to pick him up.”

The siblings just patiently watched the officer converse with the kid’s dad, “He’s on his way now, kid. For the meantime, why don’t you say thank you to Sehun since he’s nice enough to help you?”

Nini turned around and engulfed the blond’s frame with an unexpected hug, startling him, “Thank you, Hunnie!”

“E-Eh?” Sehun awkwardly patted the boy’s back, unfamiliar to the sudden affection he had attained. Nini pulled back and was beaming widely, “Thank you so much!”

The four boys exchanged a lot of random stories as they waited for Nini’s father to arrive. After twenty minutes, a rather familiar car had parked outside the station, followed by no other than Mr. Kim himself entering the building, looking so disheveled and tired. Few hours ago, the lawyer was just convincing the oldest blond to forgive his dad yet now, he was back again, but this time, with another surprise.

“Jongin---” He cried but immediately stopped upon seeing the Oh siblings, “Yunho’s kids?! W-What are you doing here?!”

Nini didn’t notice the shocked expression of his new friends. He ran to his father’s arms and crashed his frame against his, “Dad!” He hugged him tight, unaware how flabbergasted his father was.

Sungjong just wanted the ground to eat him alive. Even his own fate was playing games with him, pulling him closer to his father’s world


End file.
